User talk:ChozoBoy
1..2...3.... Exactly how many users do we have here? Trace X 19:58, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Looks like about 900... ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 20:08, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Thank you for welcoming me, and giving me all of those useful links. I used to edit Wikipedia a lot, so they will probably help refresh my memory. Is there anything I can do to contribute, Trilogy-wise? --Orohu 23:29, 30 August 2009 (UTC) There is still plenty to contribute for Trilogy and subjects in all of the games. Go for what interrests you and anything you feel is lacking. If you've got any questions on anything more specific, please ask. There's so much that you can do that nothing jumps out at me, right now. User:Greenpickle has been doing pages for the first game's rooms, so you don't have to worry about that. If you want to try room articles for another game, that would be tough but helpful. Alternatively, you could also check over the room's he's done and add more info. (I've been considering adding all of the scans for every room, and other crazy things like that.) You pick the area you want to work on and the level of involvement you want to get into it. Happy editing, man. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 00:49, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Who was the first user of wikitroid? --[[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 21:13, September 24, 2009 (UTC) (If you know, of course. If you don't, that's fine too) Tripper I'd like to know why the article Tripper was deleted. It appears to be the last red link on the List of Creatures from Super Metroid. The name was correct, the information was correct, I simply do not see the purpose? [[User:Piratehunter|P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 20:28, September 3, 2009 (UTC) That's really weird... I don't recall deleting it and was about to make it this morning. Thanks for pointing that out! ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 22:05, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Vote! '''''Attention, All Users! Phase four of Boss Battle Royal[e] has finally begun, and the bosses are aching for your votes! Click here and place three tildes (~~~) next to the names of bosses you think would win in a fight! [[User:Squeemaster|'Squee'master]] 04:50, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Message left automatically by FastLizard4 using AutoWikiBrowser on behalf of User:Squeemaster. If you wish to opt out of receiving these noticies in the future, please notify User:Squeemaster. FastLizard4 is not responsible for the content of the message. A few questions? When was the last time someone edited the front page? That Brawl article has been there for quite awhile. Shouldn't there be something different by now? The Exterminator 13:25, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :You're going to have to ask User:FastLizard4 about that. He runs that type of thing. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 17:55, September 20, 2009 (UTC) How do you that code thingy for pictures. My computer messes up on the other method and I nearly lost all of my userpage! The code seems so much easier...and safer. The Exterminator 01:22, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Which code, exactly? You can look at how pictures were added in any of the articles and copy the format. You'll learn a lot that way, and it is more practical. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) Hey, don't mean to be rude, but I asked you a question on my talk page and I don't feel like repeating it. Again, no offense. The Exterminator 22:14, October 10, 2009 (UTC) I'd like to change my avatar thingy and I was wondering if you could use pictures already on wikitroid. I know its a silly question, but I'm new to this computer stuff. The Exterminator 23:22, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :Hmmm.. don't see any way to do that. I'm going to have to talk to FL about getting some new images up for avatars. Just save the image you want and upload it. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 00:21, October 14, 2009 (UTC) On my home page, it says that admins can change some message on the sidebar to tell people about stuff that's happening. If you know how, could you put my newest page on there, User:The Exterminator/Main Page Updates? I'd like to get people on there to change the main page. Thanks! [[User Talk:The Exterminator|''The]] [[User:The Exterminator|Ex''terminator]] 00:12, November 26, 2009 (UTC) You're going to want to talk to FastLizard4. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 00:30, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Kelbaugh article I don't think we need another article about the name in-game. I mean its pretty obvious that they are the same person, and the marine article would be too short. What other information can be added? Why not just have the mention in the Trivia? [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 15:04, September 21, 2009 (UTC) One issue would be that we couldn't put that article in the "Character" category, and I'd like to see all of the named characters end up there. There are some other things that could go into such an article, such as images and maybe even the room locations for those characters (if someone were able to identify in conjuntion with the video). It may turn out that those Marines are actually represented (unnamed) in-game. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 06:10, September 22, 2009 (UTC) If your ever in the mood to help.... .....Please stop by miniclip wiki thx!--Drudge Killer XD....? ;) 19:42, September 24, 2009 (UTC) About that Metroid picture Recently on my user Page, I noticed that the picture of a Metroid that I had up was different. Previously it was against a black background, now it’s against a white background and its membrane is greener. When I asked about what had happened, Hellkaiserryo told me that it was because you had switched the file, which why it changed all over the place. I noticed a revert button which could allow it to be restored. Do I have your permission to de-switch the file, since I do not the new version at all, as it looks really bright and unsightly with the white background.[[User:Tuckerscreator|'Tuckerscreator']] 20:57, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Ah... Sorry. I switched it out because the second one was much higher quality, and didn't think to look if it was used on anyone's userpage. If you want, nobody would have an issue with you uploading the file to a new name. I only meant to get the HQ version on the articles. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 21:28, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for telling me. So how do I re-upload the file?--[[User:Tuckerscreator|'Tuckerscreator']] 14:19, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :Go to the file that was changed and look at the previous version. Save it to your desktop or somewhere and then upload it to Wikitroid under a different file name. But don't call it TC's Metroid or anything like that, other people may want to use the image as well. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 15:17, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Oh dear. I don't think I can do that, as I actually can't acess Wikitroid from my own computer; I have to use a friend's, and I'm not sure if he'll be okay with me downloading images onto his desktop.--[[User:Tuckerscreator|'Tuckerscreator']] 19:58, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Oh, okay, I'll do it for you. No worries. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:31, September 30, 2009 (UTC) How often... How often do you work on the website? Like during all your free time when your not studying or doing school work? Oh, and thanks for sending me all those links for begginers when I first signed up! (SA-X96) (SA-X96 01:23, October 1, 2009 (UTC)) Depends on how much free time I get a hold of! I rarely go more than a day without at least checking in, though. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 14:27, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Favorite bosses Hey guys as the very first thing I want to do here, I would like to ask everyone what their favourite boss battles are. Mine has always been Gandrayda (trust me this fight is really fun) so what are all yours? Phazon master 07:29, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :Mine are (in no order): **Dark Samus 2 (Echoes) **Gandrayda (Corruption) **Dark Samus (Corruption) **Ridley (Zero Mission) **SA-X (fusion) **Chykka (Echoes) **Omega Pirate (Prime) **Meta Ridley (Prime) :[[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 14:08, October 4, 2009 (UTC) I... couldn't choose. I've always had a lot of fun with Meta-Ridley and Corruption's controls make everything fun, too. All of Fusion's were incredibly hard. So were Boost Ball Guardian and Omega Pirate on Hard. I had trouble figuring out how to damage the last DS's for in Echoes, and kept running out of time for several tries. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 14:42, October 4, 2009 (UTC) I can't really chose a favorite but one of my favorites is the Chyyka.General Q-Nek 02:04, October 8, 2009 (UTC) I'd have to say the: **Zero mission Kraid **Mecha ridley **Berserker Lord **Milky Way Galaxy (just kidding!) **Metroid Queen **That one queen fish thing in super metroid...whatshername... **Crocomire **Quadraxis **BOX This isn't in order, by the way. --[[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 20:13, November 16, 2009 (UTC)(adminNOT) My favorites (in order) are... *Mother Brain (super metroid) *Metroid Prime *Crocomire *BOX in both forms *Ridley in all games SA-X96 02:31, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Really? Do you really take the time to greet everybody with that link thing or do you like paste it,im just wandering,i hope this is not of any insult.General Q-Nek 02:43, October 8, 2009 (UTC) There's a short line of code that I copy off of my Archive 1 page, and when I paste it, it writes all of the text for me. I could greet nearly 30 people per minute depending on how fast the computer I'm using is. 'ChozoBoy' http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 12:03, October 8, 2009 (UTC) A special request Hey, I'm having trouble getting a picture on my userpage. If you can, can you put this on? File:Phazon Charge Up.jpg Well, search it first. The Exterminator 23:36, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Landing Sites Sorry that I didn't finish off the categories, I got kicked off the computer at the last minute. By the by, I remembered that the Landing Site for the Pirate Seed's Leviathan is called Landing Site Delta. Seems to have been named by the Pirates, as the other Landing Sites on their planet follow the Greek alphabet. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 20:06, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Nice find! Just noticed that the Seed and Phaaze ones aren't here. I just found the ones I got through memory and keyword searches, so I may have missed some in MP3C. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 20:10, October 12, 2009 (UTC) How the blazes do you get those crystal clear images?! I've tried hundreds of times to get a good snapshot of the Ice Missile to replace the other one, but the picture is either to bright or the missile is blurred. I am using my camera, but you obviously do something else. Tell me PLEASE! [[User talk:The Exterminator|''Ex]][[User:The Exterminator|terminator]] 00:38, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Are you asking me how to get screens from a game? I don't really do that. Ideally, you'd want some kind of capture device. If I really want something from a game, I normally do a screen capture from an online video. Your best bet is to talk to User:Greenpickle or someone who works with that type of thing.'ChozoBoy' http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 02:20, October 19, 2009 (UTC) It says it right in the article 'The Pirate Homeworld is referred to as "Planet Urtraghus" (惑星ウルトラガス) in the Japanese version of the game 12, although this particular name is not found anywhere in the English versions.' HalfShadow 04:18, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Hi i know i have not edited nothing here, but is because I work in the Spanish version of Wikitroid.--PhazonAdictKraid 22:46, October 31, 2009 (UTC)PhazonAdictKraid Metroidover looks like its been growing lately! Do you have the Spanish MP3:C by any chance? 'ChozoBoy' http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 03:25, November 1, 2009 (UTC) First Impression Completely off topic...of everything? I've noticed that people have different relations with different admins. One person, for example, asked hellkaiserryo12 for help because (PROBABLY) he was the only admin he knew. I, on the other hand, think of mariogalaxy as a leader (though he isn't...right?) and, because of a traumatic experience involving ban threats and a gallery in construction, worry whenever posting on a page frequented by Fastlizard4. What do you think your first impressions were? --[[User:DekutullaZM|Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 20:26, November 16, 2009 (UTC) (why won't paint images upload onto wikitroid?) :Wikitroid only accepts certain file types. You can see the list on the upload page. I'd reccomend saving things in the correct file type '''first' so that there is no quality loss. Using high quality is expecially important for anything going in an article. :Well, I nominated HK12 for admin because he's a great and active editor. FL4 nominated me, and he's the most knowledgable on Wikia policies and the technical aspects. I often forget about MG because he doesn't edit often (probably working on other wikis, I know he's an admin at more). Armantula is another that was active up until I became an admin, but doesn't seem to be around too often these days. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 21:18, November 16, 2009 (UTC) How do you welcome people? I would like to know how to make that welcome message. I saw a new user today and I was going to welcome him, but I didn't know how. So, Could you please tell me how? [[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 18:29, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Put this on their talk page: Welcome to Wikitroid! [[User Talk:The Exterminator|The]] [[User:The Exterminator|Ex''terminator]] 18:32, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Vote! Attention, All Users! Time to finish Phase Four on Boss Battle Royale. Click here and place three tildes (~~~) next to the names of bosses you think would win in a fight! [[User:Squeemaster|'Squee'master]] 07:52, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Message left automatically by FastLizard4 using AutoWikiBrowser on behalf of User:Squeemaster. If you wish to opt out of receiving these noticies in the future, please notify User:Squeemaster. FastLizard4 is not responsible for the content of this message. RE:Talkheaders Sorry I thought that all talk pages were supposed to have talkheaders. I won't do it again. -_- [[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 01:17, November 28, 2009 (UTC) RE:New Room Articles Thanks for the tips! Never knew about the Greenpickle's templates, I'll try to use those from now on (if I can understand them :). As for amount of enemies, I'm doing this from memory and a completed file of Metroid Prime 2, so I am going to have only the general information. I might go back again with a new file to update everything, but that's still a ways off. Well, I'm done blabbering. Happy editing, man! (yes, I stole your slogan, don't hold it against me!) [[User Talk:The Exterminator|The]] [[User:The Exterminator|Ex''terminator]] 02:56, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :Well ChozoBoy stole it from the Welcome template. So you don't have to worry. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 03:54, November 28, 2009 (UTC) You know what, never mind I was going to ask you what in the world happened in that SSBB match that you've pictured, but you know what? I'll use my time doing something constructive. I'll just never know why Samus looks like...well, like I said, never mind. --[[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 16:43, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :I found that online. When you knock a character off of the top of the screen, sometimes they hit the screen in the foreground and things like that happen really fast. :You can ask! It's not a problem. :) 'ChozoBoy' http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 22:35, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Other sites, Other M, other things..." There's various sites like this one and this is the most complete on info for those who knows nothing and much about the best video game series ever created. ChozoBoy, you have my support for any info I can help to find for the site. I',m a big fan of the series and there's many question to be answered. I hope that Other M will answer many questions about Metroid Fusion, like: How did the Federation capture Ridley and how did he revive so many times in the series? I think he's the Space Pirates' chosen one like Samus is for the Chozo. I'm subscribed on other sites and I created Groups for Metroid Gamers and people whjo wants to know what is Metroid really. Many people think that Metroid is the "man" with the "space suit". My mission is to tell everybody who is this "man", what is a Metroid and prove them that this is one of the most contributory video game project of video game's history. Can we publish this site on other sites? MonchoPR 01:55, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Thanks, man. Certainly! We appreciate any help. 'ChozoBoy' http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 01:09, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Vandal I have just seen a vandal on the UAM 1 (Metroid Fusion) page. The whole text was replaced with "This is the best suit suit in Metroid Fusion. I like to call it the Hero Suit." I have since reverted the edit. I don't know, I just wanted to report it. Maybe it was a good thing (to report it). Maybe it was a waste of time. Oh well. --RoyboyX 21:34, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Thanks. We'd catch it eventually, because all edits are patrolled by the admins. You just sped up his/her banning. :) 'ChozoBoy' http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 21:43, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Arch®ival How do you archive stuff? And are there any pages (that aren't rooms) that I can help creating? Finally, just to fulfill the dumb joke in the subject, whose your arch rival?--[[User:DekutullaZM|Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 19:40, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :See: Help:Archiving_a_talk_page. :There are plenty of things to do or pages to create. You could find stuff nearly anywhere in any game/source material, but I think the least covered would be Echoes, Hunters, and Corruption. :I don't really have time for archrivals, though I think User:Dazuro has called me that in the past. I'm going to have to say that I don't have any archrivals, because I do not feed the trolls. 'ChozoBoy' http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 20:12, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Sorry ChozoBoy! Sorry for uploading a picture without licensing. I'm new to Wikitroid and don't really know the ropes! I will try not to do it again! CHICKENWINNER 10:44, December 9, 2009 (UTC)CHICKENWINNER You should be Chris. I got banned for making supposedly INDISCRETE COMMENTS. TantrumDog 02:55, December 10, 2009 (UTC) TantrumDog Recent Edits Hi there. What I'm about to say may come across as rude, so I'm going to try to be kind. I've noticed recently that while you are doing your rounds as usual, you don't appear to be helping as much as you should. I've frequently had to mark edits as patrolled that should have been done when you edited the page ''after the unpatrolled edit. For example, take the Zero Suit page just now. You know that all game names should be in italics, yet you did not add them to the captions in the gallery after DekutullaZM made the edit. You also did not patrol the edit. I don't know if you have a good explanation for this, (if so I apologise) but frankly it just seems like laziness. I am not trying to offend you, but I am concerned. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 17:17, December 12, 2009 (UTC) (Sorry about that...--[[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 19:52, December 12, 2009 (UTC)) :Sorry HK, but I put up a notice on the top of my main page saying that I wasn't going to have the opportunity to be active for a bit. Finals and a research paper are taking a lot of my time. I will be reviewing all of the edits made since I became inactive beginning Wed or Thursday after I complete and have critiqued my GD final pieces. 'ChozoBoy' http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 21:45, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :That's okay then. Sorry for any irritation I may have caused. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:50, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Its no problem, man. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 03:58, December 13, 2009 (UTC) RE: Talk Pages I'm sorry, are you telling me what I should and shouldn't do as a Wikitroid Administrator? And no, every articles' talk page requires a talkheader. The presents of one is by no means the vanguard of a debated conversation. They are meant to predefine the attitude(s) that should be present when one decides to post/comment: Of course I don't mean to sound rude or condescending, nor do I believe I am, but perhaps you should read and fully understand the Wikitroid Talkheader before making a mis-informative post about the subject in the future. [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 16:53, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :I have a few things to say about this: 1.I feel the way you responded was rude. If this was my talk page and I had posted the message ChozoBoy did, I would expect a calmer and more polite response. The way you responded was like an outburst rather than a reply in my opinion. 2.I agree with ChozoBoy. It seems unnecessary to create talk pages just to add a template. I know a fair few wikis, and I can't name one that uses a system like this. 3.Being an administrator does not mean you are always right. Your first sentence seems to imply you have complete knowledge of what is right and what is not; you do not. I also noticed this sort of ignorance on the Talk:X Parasite page, too. Apologies for being so forward, but this is my nature. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|'''''HellKaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 17:38, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :And this is the business that had pushed me to resign some time back. Were this but a social site, i would not have changed my mind. But it isn't. I am a member and administrator of Wikitroid for what i hope is the same reason both of you are: To keep a constant instructionalized encyclopedia of Metroid Data. First and foremost I am here to do all i can to help insure that this wiki is at its best. Secondly at least of all, I am here to be social. Anytime I contact a member of this site it is to ask for assistance in a matter involving the improvement of Wikitroid. And the only reason I replied with the gusto, and ignorance as you put it, is because I like everyone else do not like to be told what my duties are by an equal. I don't tell either of you how to do your jobs, if anything I give you advise, but of course you can take that either way you please. I would expect the same. So before you prosecute me for being somewhat of a jerk, take a long look at why I'm an administrator, to improve where needed, and to keep this wiki clean and respectable, not to be a social heirophant to what others believe. And one thing Hellkaiser i'd like to ask of you and anyone else who would do so, don't ever accuse me of thinking that I myself am always right. I have never said those words about my self in my entire life. I have quite enough knowledge in how to work this wikia, just as you. And I will not be criticized for doing what i believe this wiki needs done. Good day. [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 19:07, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :First of all, I want to apologise for being rude like that. It did not cross my mind at the time that I was being mean, but I realise how ignorant I'' was in saying that. However, this is off topic. What we need to be discussing is the adding of talk page headers. Although you have been an administrator longer than me, you have been away for a long time. In your absence, it has been established that the creation of talk pages soley for the addition of talkheaders was no longer needed. I cannot find the page where this happened, but I think I remember that MarioGalaxy was involved (seeing as you trust the beauraucrats over me). You received ChozoBoy's message at 11:16. You then, replied to his talk page about the subject at 16:53, then continued to make talkheaders on pages until 17:50. This shows that you acnowledged the message, then decided you were correct and continued. Normally, when something like this is called into question, wouldn't it be wise to wait for a response before continuing? Granted, it appears ChozoBoy has not been active after this, but the logic still stands. I've made mistakes in the past as an admin, and Fastlizard has told me I was wrong, I accepted this. Apologies again, as I am realising that most of your statements are true. It looks like I am persecuting you here, and I am in a way. And this is one of the main reasons you refrain from editing, I understand this. But this is just the daily banter of life, it happens in all aspects of life: families, friends, school, jobs etc. I was foolish to insult you personally, and again, I am sorry. But do you understand where I am coming from? [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|'''HellKaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:46, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :PH, I agree with your social views on the site entirely, however I was not telling you what to do as an administrator, but what should be done as a user. I've had to explain this to several other users in the past, so please don't be offended because you are a sysop receiving a suggestion (HK didn't). Secondly, I began informing users of this only after FastLizard did. There is no reason to make those pages, as I discovered after thinking about the issue, as all new pages would be patrolled and one of our tasks is to ensure that new pages receive talkheaders anyway. Like I'd stated previously, we also do not want every page to look like it has an active talk page when only a fraction of them include actual discussion. Lastly, and in this light, we'd all appreciate the more productive work that you'd be doing otherwise. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 23:34, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Whoa, what in the world?? I had a super long post and it gone???? Now im irritated... Well like I said, basically: Thank you Hellkaiser. Im also sorry, I have a sort of routine in life. If other ppl treat me as an equal I treat them the same, naturally. And that goes the same for if they treat me as a lesser or a better. I'm the same way with my students (to a limit of course, hah. They are just highschoolers after all). And Hellkaiser i didnt mean i trusted the b'crats over you, I meant that I am more liable to listen to them. They're like the village elders i suppose you could say, haha. And yes, ChozoBoy, im also sorry to you, for bursting out like that, it was completely ridiculous. We're all admins here, and we're equal. We can't get sucked into these little squabbles, ppl look up to us... sorta' hah. We family guys gotta stick together, no? So starting now, lets all make sure we hold that up. Good plan? [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 01:05, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Sounds great. What do you teach in highschool, by the way? ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 07:37, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :English 10-11. Sure it's not for everyone, but i enjoy it! Haha, I let those get away with just about anything. I tell them, as long as it stays in the classroom, to the folks outside, it both happened and didnt happen, hah. Thats the quantum mechanics in me talking of course. =P [[User:Piratehunter|'''''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{'ADMIN'} (Talk• •Logs) 08:02, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Talk Yes we did. And as you can see I have stopped because we all agreed on it. However, this is an RfA, and I personally do not feel highly about leaving a redlink on a users Request for Access... [[User:Piratehunter|P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 09:10, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :Mine does. The reason for that is because there is a discussion section on the RfA, negating the need for use of its talk page. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 13:35, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :: Then the template should be changed, instead of me getting jumped at for something as massive as adding a talkheader to an articles talk page. I really am becoming irritated with the tone i've been getting lately. I'll treat you as you treat me. [[User:Piratehunter|'''''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{'ADMIN'} (Talk• •Logs) 14:26, December 20, 2009 (UTC) The setup is a standard procedure across Wikia. I'm not sure what you are suggesting or why you are getting jumpy. The thing is that you didn't add a talkheader to an article's Talk page, you merely created an empty Talk page. 'ChozoBoy' http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 14:30, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :I very clearly stated that you and I are equals and we should treat each other as so, so that the peace may be retained. This, however, is becoming increasingly difficult on my end. The summary you posted seemed quite negative to me. I simply don't appreciate it. When the moment comes that the two of us can have mutually friendly conversation over matters, we can get on with what we are here to do. [[User:Piratehunter|P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 14:45, December 20, 2009 (UTC) PH, I'm treating you the same way I treat any friend of mine or any other admin or user on this wiki. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 14:53, December 20, 2009 (UTC) ENOUGH! Both of you, STOP RIGHT NOW! Chozoboy, you've made your point very clearly already, it's Piratehunters choice to do what he wants. Piratehunter, can you at least sit down and consider what Chozoboy was asking. I do believe you are the first person that has actually fought over this. For both of you, why are you guys fighting over something as simple as talkheaders? It's ridiculous! We can't have people fighting here, there's too much to do and I don't like watching two good people fight over something so small. Unless it's an apology or something other than talkheaders, I do not want to see either of you talking to the other. Understand? Now think of how ridiculous this is and make up. [[User Talk:The Exterminator|'''''The]] [[User:The Exterminator|''Ex''terminator]] 14:56, December 20, 2009 (UTC) ::I'm sorry, but that was a bit inappropriate. There is no fighting, and behaving this way can have instagative results. TE, I'm going to have to ask that you read over your comments a bit more thoroughly and keep them in a more moderate tone. Running into a discussion like that isn't something you ought to make a habit of. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 15:01, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :Oh, I'm sorry. If it makes you happy, I'll leave. Just one more thing. If there is no fighting, reread my post and take out the caps and replace fight with argue and you'll get the right message. In case you didn't read Pirate's last message, he's going to start fighting, even if you're not Chozoboy. And this is actually my first time to do this, so you don't have to worry about my "habit". [[User Talk:The Exterminator|''The]] [[User:The Exterminator|Ex''terminator]] 15:21, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :Its ok, man. Just be a little more cautious. I'm not looking for any drama or to see you caught up in any either. You don't have to worry about me, though. I'm pretty thick-skinned when it comes down to it. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 15:26, December 20, 2009 (UTC) I'm sorry?? ChozoBoy he is obviously trying to do what both of us need to do but are apparently to self-righteous to do. Now you are simply being arrogant. I have been stressing and stressing that I am sorry for doing what i did, and that its not that big of a deal. And yet somehow you've forged it into this sort of federal crime?? Apparently, making a talk page for an article with only a talkheader on it, is in need of a full fledged, two-to-three-day-long conviction charge. I personally thought this was over and done with and that we would all start acting a little civilized but all it took was me nominating RoyboyX for admin, and then not feeling right about seeing a red link on the nomination page. Do not get irritable with Exterminator for trying to settle this dilemma for us. He's only trying to be the third party that we both obviously need in order to end this. [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 15:40, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :No, it is not a big deal. I don't know why you are making it into a big deal or "federal crime", as you call it. You'll notice that I had only brought it up twice, when you first made a few dozen blank Talk pages and again when you made another following that discussion. Please stop dramatizing it. I'm not fighting. You shouldn't be and are welcome to stop at any point. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 15:47, December 20, 2009 (UTC) This is amazing... You really have no idea do you? And now you're saying that, after I clearly spoke of you being the one who is dramatizing, I'm the one who is pushing the matter?? I'm very past due listening to your arrogance and its accusations. I would like to ask you not to contact me on this wiki from now on. If you must, however, please get another to do so. A user going out of his to help try and end this argument, and you still treat him as though he is in the wrong. I must say, if what you say about this being the way you treat all Wikitroid users, I am indeed astounded that you haven't had a situation like this before now. Good day ChozoBoy. And please, do not contact me, for the good of both of us. [[User:Piratehunter|'''''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{'ADMIN'} (Talk• •Logs) 16:04, December 20, 2009 (UTC) ::CB (from my talk): Don't worry about it. I'm more concerned with Piratehunter, though. You have to look at things through his shoes. I may only be 14, but I've learned how good friends keep their relationships. Well, I better go before more trouble comes. I'll see ya 'round. [[User Talk:The Exterminator|The]] [[User:The Exterminator|Ex''terminator]] 16:26, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Renaming Fusion creatures Can you rename the page Claw Flyer to Geruda, Slickle to Yard (Metroid Fusion) (and in that matter, the Yard from Super to Yard (Super Metroid)) and consider renaming ULF 1 to Yameba? I'd do it all myself, but I'm not an admin. Yet. [[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 16:50, December 22, 2009 (UTC) How sure are you about those names? We need some solid sources. Geruta already has a page, too. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 16:54, December 22, 2009 (UTC) They were all translated from the Japanese Fusion guide. Zeruel21 did them. [[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 16:50, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I just saw that. I've got some catching up to do on these edits from the past week that I haven't been watching quite as closely. X_x ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 17:08, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Scans I didn't think that temp scans were all that important. I thought only the ones stored in the Logbook were. [[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 16:12, December 22, 2009 (UTC)